


Suske en Wiske: The Broken Heart

by helenafable



Category: Suske en Wiske, Suske en Wiske | Spike and Suzy | Willy and Wanda (Comics)
Genre: 1950s, Angst, Christmas, Detroit, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenafable/pseuds/helenafable
Summary: Sometimes, she wondered if the pain would ever go away. Often, she wished he would love her back. SxW. Based on Belgian comic series, also known as Luke & Lucy, Bob & Bobette, Willy & Wanda, and Spike & Suzy.
Relationships: Suske/Wiske (Suske en Wiske)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Suske en Wiske: The Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes or errors in this story. This is a Dutch comic series that I discovered on a whim, and information in English is scant. To write this story, I had to go by the bits of info I was able to find in English, and two books from the series that were released in English (as far as I know, only a few English translations exist).
> 
> I got a "vibe" from Suske and Wiske based on what little I was able to read and decided to write a fanfic (where ARE all the fanfics for Suske en Wiske, anyway?), but I may have misunderstood their relationship, so I apologize if I offend anyone.

Wiske had known for a long time that she was in love with Suske.

She couldn't pinpoint exactly when she realized those moments of rapid heartbeats and blushing cheeks were connected to her old friend, but nothing had been the same since.

She also knew the situation was hopeless. Suske simply didn't feel the same way, no matter how you looked at it.

It was easy enough for anyone to see this truth.

For one thing, any time he ran across an attractive young lady, he'd become smitten and follow her around like a lost puppy, his eyes glazed over in infatuation. Wiske would be left on the sidelines to drown in jealousy, her frustrated tears ignored. If she lashed out in any way, Suske scolded her, not understanding how she felt at all.

He never, ever acted lovesick when he saw her.

Wiske knew she was a pretty girl, with shiny blonde hair and stunning eyes. She knew she had the ability to catch the attention of the male gender (both human and supernatural) and had done so on several occasions, though these encounters never led to anything serious or long-term.

So why wasn't she good enough for Suske? Was it her hairstyle (maybe she should wear it down more frequently?), her clothes, the way she walked? What could it be?

Sure, he'd given her flowers, he'd stayed at her bedside when she was injured or sick, and he'd offered comfort and protection when things turned sour on an adventure. But, that was just who Suske was. His kind, gentle-hearted nature compelled him to help and care for just about everyone. She didn't feel as though she'd been singled out, as if she got special attention.

Yes, they were very close (at least, she hoped they were), and yes, they spent a lot of time together, but Wiske wanted true love. More specifically, she craved romantic love, not friendship love. Kisses on the cheek weren't really enough.

Sure, she was young, still in her teens, but that didn't mean she didn't know what love was, what it really meant.

Sometimes, Wiske kept herself awake until very late at night, worried that Suske would suddenly decide he wanted to go back to Amoras. If not that, he'd surely leave to attend university in a few years, find someone there, and abandon his best friend. Soon enough, he'd be too busy going on dates to care about missions. Wiske would be forced to do things without her partner in crime – a heartbreaking prospect.

When Suske held her in his arms, she always felt so content, like she was wrapped up in a warm, fuzzy blanket. She couldn't get enough of his hugs. Did Suske ever feel anything when this happened?

He was her whole world. Was she his whole world, or just a tiny sliver of it?

Did he hang around her out of obligation and quasi-family ties, or was it because of genuine affection?

When she thought about it, Suske'd had plenty of opportunities to confess any feelings he might have. They'd almost died countless times, facing off against terrorists, mobsters, corrupt rulers, aliens, and evil wizards. They'd almost had their heads chopped off, almost been sacrificed to ancient deities. Not once had Suske turned to Wiske in those terrifying moments and said, "I just want you to know…"

Why wasn't she good enough?

Wiske was feeling particularly vulnerable that day. She'd barely passed an important test, she couldn't eat anything without feeling nauseous, and she'd been reading the same page in her favorite book for nearly 15 minutes. It was like she was sitting under a dark shadow that wouldn't go away. Suske had been gone since school ended, apparently to meet someone at a comic book store (or something, she hadn't been paying attention when Suske told Auntie Sidonia his plans), and she didn't have anyone to talk to.

Sighing, Wiske put her book down and gazed out the window in her room. The view wasn't any different from any other sunny day, but with her mood being the way it was, a raging storm would've been more appropriate.

A moment later, she faintly heard the front door open, followed by the pitter patter of two pairs of feet.

"Welcome home, Suske," Auntie Sidonia called out. "Would you like a snack? Oh, who is this?"

Wiske heard shuffling, and she put her ear to her door to listen. She didn't want to venture out, still feeling too crummy to socialize.

"Guys, this is Betje. She's…" Wiske could hear his hesitation, as if he was afraid to reveal their relationship.

Lambik interrupted him before he could finish. "Oh, is this a 'special friend'? Your girlfriend, maybe? Har har har!"

There was a pregnant pause. Wiske could almost see Suske's embarrassment, as if she were standing right next to him.

"Oh, Lambik, leave the boy alone. His face is beet red!" Auntie Sidonia said, her tone making it clear she was annoyed.

Oh no.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

It was happening already, much, much sooner than she anticipated. Wiske choked back a sob, fighting as hard as she could to avoid collapsing on the ground in despair.

Several moments passed without a sound from outside the door.

He wasn't denying it. Why wasn't he complaining about the mistake, or laughing awkwardly, or _something_? Why wasn't he reassuring her – indirectly – that nothing was going on between him and this "Betje"?

It was completely, irrevocably hopeless now. The writing was on the wall, her story was set in stone.

_Oh, Suske, why didn't you tell me?_

Whenever Wiske was sad or upset, he was always there to offer a sympathetic ear. If Suske needed to vent about homework or other childhood problems, she listened, even at 3 AM, even if she was half-asleep or overwhelmed herself. She assumed – no, she believed with all her heart – that if he had a girlfriend, he would tell her about it. That she would be the first to know. She could've already begun the healing process (even though that was impossible) if he'd only told her earlier.

_Do I really mean so little to you? Was our friendship a lie?_

_I'm such a fool. A stupid, stupid fool._

Her chest rose and fell in rapid succession, she feared she would forget how to breathe.

Her heart was bruised and broken, shattered beyond repair. It was all over.

She had to get out of her room, but she certainly didn't want to confront Suske, not for all the gold in Europe. Maybe Professor Barabas had a new invention she could check out?

Yes, that would work fine. She would go to his lab and stay there as long as she could. If he asked about Suske or Auntie Sidonia, she'd make up some cockamamie excuse. With any luck, he'd buy it.

Her window was only a few feet off the ground, but when she needed to sneak off somewhere, she always made a climbing rope out of bed sheets for dramatic effect. She did this as quickly as she could, making her way onto the busy street in front of her home.

Soon enough, the professor's lab came into view. Taking a moment to gather her bearings, she rapped on his front door and waited for a response. Nothing.

"Professor? Are you here? It's me, Wiske!"

She knocked again. Still no response.

_Maybe he's gone out to dinner. I wonder if the door is open?_

Much to her relief, it was. She walked inside and continued to call out, finding no other living soul in the halls and corridors.

_Welp, all the better for me. I can snoop around all I want!_

A long, silver table came into her line of vision, filled with various, strange gadgets. One particular item grabbed her attention, and she swiftly picked it up. Some kind of bracelet? Random buttons dotted the exterior, a small screen indicating the wearer could set the month, date, location, and year for something.

It couldn't be as banal as a simple watch, not when it came to Barabas. Was it a time machine bracelet? That was nothing new for the eccentric inventor, but she'd never seen this particular model before.

Wiske fiddled with it. It didn't take too long to figure out that it was indeed some kind of time machine device. Maybe...?

Yes, maybe she could go back in time for a while, get away from her family and friends until her heart healed, or she at least learned how to cope with her newfound misery. Maybe that meant she would have to stay away forever.

Forever was such a complicated word, but it fit.

_Leaving is a good idea. I need to do this._

They couldn't accuse her of being selfish or bratty about Suske's girlfriend. Suske could do whatever he wanted without her interference. He could flirt with Betje until his face turned blue for all she cared.

It was better this way. Even if they came after her, she wouldn't go back with them.

She wasn't being melodramatic, she wasn't overreacting or playing the immature kid card. No, not at all. In her mind, this made complete sense.

He could be happy now. He deserved it. She certainly didn't deserve him.

But where should she go? Somewhere random? Some place they'd been to before?

_Hmm… what about the 1950s?_

Not too long ago, Wiske and Suske had found themselves watching a black and white movie marathon on TV. Everyone seemed so put together in their tailored suits and elegant, sparkling dresses. It was so romantic. Wiske spent most of the time sighing longingly, but Suske seemed bored. He'd stuck with it, though, and Wiske had appreciated it.

So, it was settled. She'd go to the 1950s… in America, perhaps? She'd always wanted to go to Detroit, so that could be the ideal location for her solo journey. She doubted anybody would think to look for her there.

Tightening the device on her wrist, she gave one last wistful look at her surroundings. She would certainly miss the present, especially because its abundance of microwaves and WiFi, but…

"Suske… I really do love you. Goodbye, everyone. Auntie… Lambik… Jerom. I'll think of you all."

With these whispered words, she disappeared.


End file.
